


Worship

by davefoley



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Comic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davefoley/pseuds/davefoley
Summary: It was on the onus of Francis to do something





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> i usually object to the idea of posting comics on this site but i figured by posting it here (and on tumblr + twitter) i could perhaps reach a larger audience, lol. this is my first time really writing these characters so i can only hope i've conveyed them right... i'm gonna be transcribing the text below each page just in case my handwriting is illegible... without further ado, i hope you enjoy!

Mulcahy: ...nn,

Hawkeye...

This affair... it's strange isn't it. Being in contact as if I'm not under a certain scrutiny, as if you too aren't ripe for a very specific reckoning.

Hawkeye: What kind of reckoning?

Mulcahy: The one against 2 me-

Hawkeye: No, I mean who's calling I wasn't expecting anyone-

Mulcahy: ... Hawkeye,

Mulcahy: I believe in a Gd, Hawkeye. Although you don't, I still see you as one of his blessed children...

And I have to keep his children... from straying from the path of temptation, of adultery, of SIN.

Hawkeye: ... This isn't like you, Father.

You've never had a problem with my antics until we started-

...

Hawkeye: You know I've never had any problem with religious people, it's commendable and honest for the most part.

Until the sanctimony isn't as sweet anymore.

The hypocrisy starts to come out like the sweat that comes out your pores, and suddenly everything tastes salty and sour.

The people who trust you to impart faith, love, hope, and counsel become OPEN WOUNDS.

You don't have to be a doctor to understand that's bad.

As a priest most of all, you should know better.

Mulcahy: ... Get to the point, Hawkeye.

Hawkeye: I just find it cowardly to lead someone on and then get cold feet,

hide your reasons behind an agenda while defying it behind its own back.

You don't really like Trapper anymore, do you.

The envy's been eating you alive, so you jump ship before it takes you whole, it's as simple as that.

Hawkeye: Do the world a favour, Father.

Don't stray the path of your so called "path to salvation" if,

... If you're just gonna,

gonna return to it with a guilt-free conscious...

One more question to you, Father.

Hawkeye: Who do you worship?

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> more mash fanart i've done will be posted on my tumblr blog @davidfoley, comment and bookmark and kudos and stuff!


End file.
